Time of Her Life
by Rialle Hemple
Summary: It's fifth year and Hermione is feeling left out in Gryffindor. She knows she would only feel comfortable in the one place she dispises-Slytherin. Draco is his usual self at first but they begin to get chummy. Will that be something more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Changing Lanes By: Rialle Hemple  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Harry! Ron! Wait!" Hermione screamed at the two boys as they were walking down to breakfast.  
  
"What's the rush, Hermione?" Harry asked, "I mean, why do you all of a sudden need to go to breakfast? Isn't this your studying time?"  
  
"Yes, but I-I didn't want to be alone again. You two are always leaving me to do stuff. I thought I was part of your, you know, group. I thought I was your friend." Hermione walked away stiffly, her prefect badge shining.  
  
"Ever since she got her Gryffindor prefect badge, she's really been out of it! Gosh, I don't think I can stand her for much longer!!" Ron stated as he took a seat in the Great Hall and started chowing down.  
  
"Whatever. Ron, don't stat with Hermione again. She just got her prefect badge. It's fifth year. We haven't seen each other all summer and she's under a lot of pressure. Give her a break." Harry told Ron off.  
  
"C'mon then. We're going to study in the library!"  
  
"Wait! I still have to eat! And what about my broom!" Harry grabbed his broom and some food and left for the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Exactly what is the point of studying the re-sorting ceremony, Hermione? It hasn't been done in 200 years! We don't even need to know about it!" Ron was attempting to point out to Hermione.  
  
"I know, I know, it's just that I want to know. You know, for the future."  
  
"Harry, do you think she's telling the truth?" he said playfully  
  
"I dunno. Looks pretty fishy to me." Harry replied  
  
"F-fishy? Why would anything be fishy. It's just that I'm looking into it."  
  
Hermione took the book, and left to the Gryffindor common room. "Cauldron cakes" She said to the fat lady and she entered. Can I really want this? She thought to herself, I mean, I know I'm out of place but, SLYTHERIN? Just give it a week or so, then decide what you're doing.  
  
She decided on it. "Okay, then. One week. Then it's the re-sorting ceremony or it's not?"  
  
"What's not what?" Neville had been sitting in a big armchair the whole time. "Hermione, what're you talking about? What's the re-sorting ceremony?"  
  
"Nothing, Neville. Just something I'm studying. You know me, always studying usless things. Well, goodnight!" She walked off to the girls' dorms\  
  
"But Hermione! Wait!" Neville called, "It's not.even.lunch yet." Neville just shrugged it off and sat there again, studying Potions.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess she HAS gone mental! I mean, did you notice that in the last three days, shes been studying the differences between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the famous people from both houses, and the re-sorting ceremony?" Harry pointed out as he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"H-Harry. She was talking about switching to Slytherin in a week's time." Neville all of a sudden-ly spoke up.  
  
"What?" Ron blurted out, "No, you must've made a mistake. She loves Gryffindor, and despises Slytherin. Neville, you're wrong. You must be! That's not like Hermione the prefect!!" Ron said in a mocking tone, then sat in an armchair.  
  
"Whatever. How about a game of Wizard's chess?" Harry implied to Ron as he sat and got out his set, "I mean, it's completely NOT Hermione." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"It's completely me" Hermione told herself, "I want to switch to Slytherin. I just can't bare it here, and according to my research, I'll be MUCH happier in Slytherin." She concluded and walked downstairs to the Common Room.  
  
When she got down there, she got strange looks from Ron, Harry, and Neville. "What? Do I have a bogie?" she asked.  
  
"No, Hermione, are you really switching to Slytherin?" Ron asked, a trace of a tremble in his voice.  
  
"N-No. Why-ever would I? I HATE Slytherin. I would rather die than go there! I love Gryffindor, and my friends," then she muttered, "the few that I have, however."  
  
"Okay, then. Well, hope you're happy in Slytherin and see you in class" Harry said casually.  
  
"Thanks for your support Harry. I'm going to Dumbledore right no-oops." She ran from the room thinking STUPID GIRL! Stupid! Stupid! How could he catch you off-guard like that? Well, just go to Dumbledore now anyways. I mean, you already blurted it, may as well get it done and over with. She reached Professor Dumbledore's office and whispered to the gargoyle "Toad toasties" The prefects knew what the weekly password was for his office. She strode in and knocked on his big oak doors, then entered and sat, waiting.  
  
"Hermione! Miss Granger. Yes, what a pleasure seeing you here! I was expecting you. Now, what seems to be the matter?" Professor Dumbledore had a bright smile on his face and as soon as she said the following words, it faded:  
  
"I want to switch to Slytherin. No, I NEED to switch to Slytherin."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Just you stay right there and don't move" He got up and left the room for a few moments. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Hermione," Professor Dumbledore re-entered his office, "you know this would affect your prefecting. Since all the Slytherin prefects have been chosen, theres nothing I can do, but maybe pull some strings, which even I cannot do. If you're 110% sure, then hand me your prefect badge as of now."  
  
"Oh, professor, I do love the fact that I am a prefect, but I cannot stand Gryffindor. According to my research, I'll be MUCH happier in Slytherin.somehow. But I'm determined to get this re-sorting ceremony done so I can switch." She handed in her prefect badge, slowly and painfully. "It's hard for me to do this, but I must. It's for the better."  
  
The twinkle, again, faded from his face. "You're 110% positive? You REALLY want to go through with this, Hermione? This is big. No one has suggested it in about 200 years! Do you want to be the one to break it?" Professor Dumbledore wasn't happy with Hermione's descision, but there was no way he could stop her after she found out about the re-sorting ceremony. "Alright then. Miss Granger, you will stay in the Hospital Wing for the next 2 days, until the ceremony takes place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think Hermione is seriously not happy in Gryffindor? I mean, HAVE we been leaving her out a lot? I mean, she doesn't want to go see Sirius with us, she hangs out with Neville a lot, and she thinks we're leaving her out???" Ron was pumping himself up with anger, just talking about it, "I mean blimey! Talk about being a little prat! She said that we were leaving her out! Oi! Yeah, right."  
  
"Ron, leave it be. I think she likes Neville, and Neville likes her, and she is feeling left out because we don't really invite her to anything, we just expect her to come, and she has other prioities now. I think she just wants an invite. Oi! Talk about prat! You should try being a muggle born prefect with maybe 3 friends and that's it!!" Harry exploded.  
  
"Harry, why're you so-so-so raggy about Hermione leaving? At least she won't be 'Boys! I can't break rules anymore. I'm a prefect. Blah blah blah'." Asmile spread over his face. "You're starting to fancy her, aren't you? Admit it! You fancy Hermione, and are boo hoo sad that shes leaving!" He laughed.  
  
"N-No! What're you talking about? It-it's Hermione! Yuck! No, she's Hermione, it's not like she's Cho Chang! Bloody hell! I was supposed to go flything with Cho 15 minutes ago!!!!!!!" Harry ran from the Common Room, all the way to the pitch and looked for Cho. "Great. She left. Just perfect, I finally get a flying invitation with her, and she left! You screwed it up! You little git! Prat!" He hit his head and heard giggling, then turned. "Oi! Cho! I thought y-you left!" "Nope, just in the locker room. Now that you're FINALLY here, want to go flying?" She lifted her broom off the ground and he yelled:  
  
"Oi! That's what I forgot! Accio Firebolt!" He called, and soon enough, his Firebolt came flying to him. He mounted it and lifted off the ground. "So, Cho, how've you been? How's 6th year? Obviously you're still playing Quidditch." Harry was rambling on, and didn't know what exactly to say, he was just glad that he was with Cho. 


End file.
